


The Blue Butterfly

by ladyofreylo



Series: Reylo Poetry 2 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blue butterfly, F/M, Happy Ending, Love Poem, Love Story, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: As a young child, Rey is visited by a blue butterfly who stays with her for a while and then disappears.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo Poetry 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Blue Butterfly

The Blue Butterfly

It hovered beside her, though she didn’t know why.

When she was young, very young.

It floated up one day before she knew who she was.

And she must have swallowed it because it was always there

Fluttering around inside her.

Sweet butterfly, all fuzzy cobalt and azure.

It beat its soft wings against her heart.

Tiny feathers tickled inside her and made her laugh.

She rubbed her nose, twitching away the sensation.

But it would not leave and the laughter stayed.

Until, one day, those wings drooped and stilled.

It hung there but not all there.

She knew it slowly breathed inside

And quietly slid into the background.

The day she couldn’t remember.

(Bits and pieces trembled in her dreams sometimes.

She woke screaming.)

That day the butterfly shielded her mind,

With wings of gentle teal and palest blue.

She couldn’t remember what happened.

When she woke, she knew nothing but that she lived.

Somewhere. Nowhere.

The small monarch floated softly, quietly, for a moment.

Then a door scraped open somewhere.

She felt a beating fear, his need to fly to her.

Terror in her gut replaced the soft fluttering of wings.

Hatred roared through her--not hers, not hers--and she cried out.

Someone was hurt, someone stopped flying,

Someone wounded deeply.

A great pressure built and then

with a slow sickly pop,

It was gone.

It was all gone.

No background hum, no feathery movements.

Just emptiness.

She soon got used to his absence and forgot the other existence,

The one in which laughter came to her

And she felt cool in the hot air

And warm in the frozen sand.

She named herself and found a place,

Pieced together enough to sustain a living

With hot dirt and sweeping hunger.

Later, much later, when her life caught up to her,

A droid, a man, an old ship.

She--

She felt something.

She ran from it

Or to it?

Something familiar.

But tarred, sticky, and unable to float

Unable to fly

Unable to flutter inside her.

It squatted bitter and wretched

Cyanide blue

Dull and washed out

Pale, mineral, flat

When she woke strapped up to a chair,

She tasted juniper, pointed pine needles and thick blue chalk.

He who had given her cool refreshment

Now brought pain.

She stared.

He found his way in through a crack in her consciousness

That he pushed wider and wider

While she saw sapphire pinpricks behind her eyes.

She knew,

Somehow recognized the slick cobalt glass,

Bubbles that held him so still, pinned, perhaps dead.

Though he felt darker blue, indigo, almost black,

He was there, screaming at her

For help that never came.

She tried to smash the dark glass, to burst those clear frozen bubbles.

But he stared, hard, long, trying to breathe,

As if he began to remember who she was,

Knowing that he’d been with her all those sad years

Until he couldn’t fly, couldn’t float, couldn’t move a feather of his wings.

Until she healed him.

Crying his name, knowing him so deeply

So deeply when he did not know himself.

And he stared, drenched, aching, wishing for her to finish him.

Or love him.

Maybe both.

Monarch and dusty flower,

Cerulean, yellow, rust,

Flutter and rest

Together


End file.
